Gotham and Beyond Wiki:About
Introduction Gotham and Beyond is inspired by DC Comics, Marvel Comics, TopCow (and many other comic publications), Smallville TV show, Batman books and movies, Heroes TV show, as well as various other movies and mediums; and dedicated to the Batman legend and continuing saga. This is the place where you can explore your favorite Heroes & Villains based on any medium (comics, tv, movies, books, music, art, etc.) in the form of Role Playing Online in a chatroom based system, and while we are heavily Comic book centric, we welcome anyone with a love for Heroes & Villains. Gotham and Beyond is literature based role playing, we are not a traditional MMO. Though all players across the world are welcome to play, and explore the creativity of role play writing. Because we are a role play based room, we have a dice system for those more traditional players. You could think of us as a sort of "What If?" room, yet with a new and truly unique edge; Any Hero and Villain is up for grabs in your imagination and here. And while we try to remain free-form in role play rules and stats, for the sake of any argument that may come up about character abilities, we do reference The Marvel Universe Role-Playing Game (or MURPG). However, you might be amazed to know that we have not yet had one issue about any of the characters played in our room; thanks to our brilliant players! And we believe that is what makes our room so special; the talented players, and the creative story-lines and concept ideas they come up with. After-all; Marvel and DC have never stuck with one writer (or artist) for one of their series like X-Men or Batman, and that's because a lot of writers have fantastic ideas, and those ideas should be enjoyed by everyone able to pick up a copy and read! And even not enjoyed, as I'm sure we have all encountered a storyline we didn't like, and thought maybe... maybe we could do better. Which is what we do love about the comic book world (in addition to a million other things), there IS NO LIMIT on your imagination, and just what struggles, pleasures, and life a Hero or Villain will encounter in their lifetime, and the lifetime of their children or spawn. So even if you don't like how someone plays Wolverine from the X-men, or how Randall Flagg is played in a Stephen King type of role play; in Gotham & Beyond, you can come up with your own ideas, build off of them, and play! All characters are welcome; including supernatural, comic book, and original characters. Character approval is not required. We just ask that you respect that there may be other players in the room playing similar characters, but their storyline does not effect your character (unless you, and they want it to!). You are left up to creating your own storyline, you can play along with comic book story-lines, TV show story-lines, and other sources for story-lines, but we do encourage you to create your own. Try to remember that new players in your role play can add to the adventure in your own storyline, so we highly encourage you to play with others in the room. The locations for your settings that you are familiar with from the comics, and tv shows are available. So you really are only limited by your own imagination. About the Wiki The Gotham and Beyond Wiki is a web-based, encyclopedia-like project, operated by the Gotham and Beyond staff. A Wiki is similar to Wikipedia, in that it allows users to post their own content and edit it. This utility is useful for character sheets, and is great to use instead of creating all new web-pages for each character you have- instead you post information about your character or storyline and you get a page with all that information, and you can link back to it like a normal web-page. Like Wikipedia, to access content you can use the search feature, or visit different pages for references back to content. The Gotham and Beyond Wiki is a useful resource for players to create simple character pages or character sheets, room wide storyline pages, pages for a player’s own storylines, and to edit them quickly. This wiki is also invaluable for canon character resources, as well. We are pleased to be able to offer such resources for our players. About Online Role Playing * Online text based role playing game * Role Playing ** Role-Play Game * Canon * Original character * Rules * Staff * Play with us Rating Role Play rooms on WBS all have ratings in which to aid players in knowing what to expect of the room, and make the decision on whether or not they feel comfortable in playing in the room. It also helps parents of minors decide what rooms they will allow their child to enter. Gotham and Beyond doesn't necessarily have content that is always safe for children, just like some comics sometimes have content that would not be appropriate for children. Gotham and Beyond's Room Rating: 18+ In order to permit players an open and safe room in which to explore their story-lines; Role Plays may contain very strong sexual or offensive language, strong explicit nudity, very strong gore or disturbing violence, or graphic drug abuse in post writing. This rating is to be used as a general guideline for what is considered acceptable public content. Some content may only be suitable for mature audiences. However, pictures that contain graphic sexual situations, or graphic nudity are not permitted. Content depicting actual sex will not be tolerated in open room. We have this rating to allow users a wide range of options in which to play, without censorship. On the Web We have several places on the web that are important to Gotham and Beyond. * gothamandbeyond.net * gothamandbeyond.com * World Broadcasting System (where we role play) More Links * MySpace * Facebook * Livejournal Policies * Copyright Policy * Privacy Policy * Terms and Conditions * Acceptable Use Policy * Wiki Policies ** General disclaimer ** Copyright Policy ** Plagiarism Policy ** Image Policy